


Loki and Cecilie - Part 13

by riddlemetitillatedhiddles (ninecats)



Series: Loki and Cecilie [13]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Oral Sex, Pregnant Sex, Psychic Bond, Sex, Soul Bond, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 21:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninecats/pseuds/riddlemetitillatedhiddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don’t forget this is the final chapter. I will be doing an epilogue, probably in the next few weeks. I’m incredibly grateful to everyone who read L&C and thankful you all enjoyed it so much. I originally did this as an exercise in different writing styles. I usually write first-person, and this is third-person omniscient; I almost always do RPF so I can write my own character, and here I had to write in the constraints of characters that are already developed. It also has a lot of symbolism, which I’ve only loosely hinted at in other stuff. I thought the sexual violence would push people away and I was pleased that didn’t happen (although a little shocked that redeemed Loki was found ‘too fluffy’ for a few people, after what he put poor Sesilida/Cecilie through I was worried he wasn’t fluffy enough). Anyway, I’m proud of it and I hope the last chapter sums everything up well. If not, it’s okay, you can wait for the epilogue. I love you guys so much!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki and Cecilie - Part 13

Since there was so little time, Loki and Sesilida discussed it with Odin and they decided to have the wedding as soon as possible. While the midwife had told her four months, Sesilida doubted it would be that long. She could feel the movements of her little son get stronger every day, his body growing quickly in her womb. Loki and Sesilida’s dreams revealed the child’s spirit was developing fast as well. There had never been a baby quite like this, so it was anyone’s guess, really, how long it would take. Sesilida wasn’t worried, though. She felt safe knowing Loki was watching over them both.

They quickly made plans for the wedding, which would be a week-long feast with hundreds of guests. Since Loki and Sesilida’s first wedding was so hurried and so somber, this would be an opportunity to introduce everyone to the new Princess of Asgard. They decided it would take place at the start of the next week, and immediately they started fittings for Sesilida’s gown.

Of course, this was not easy. Sesilida was already growing bigger and bigger every day, so they decided she would wear a simple chemise covered in a brocade robe. It would be similar to what she wore in the first wedding, only much more elaborate. They used sumptuous gold threads, beautifully embroidered into an ornate pattern across the dark green velvet fabric. Since the chemise and robe both fell loose around the bottom, it would easily accommodate Sesilida’s expanding abdomen. 

The night before the wedding was to take place, Sesilida and Loki prepared to say goodbye for the first time since their first wedding. They both agreed, despite the discomfort at having to be away from each other, that it was the best way to have a true fresh start. Loki stayed with Thor and Jane, and Sesilida stayed at her mother’s, while servants prepared their marital bed for after the ceremony. Once the ceremony was completed, and they had feasted, a group of witnesses would accompany the couple to their marital bed and lock them in, symbolically ensuring the consummation of the marriage. Determined to abide by al the rituals and traditions, Loki and Sesilida agreed to participate in the lighthearted event, despite their already-married state.

In the morning, the bride and groom both took special baths, were perfumed and anointed, and then were dressed. Before the ceremony, Odin went to see Loki. Their last wedding had been done so hastily, they skipped many of the rituals that made it special. This time, everyone wanted the wedding to be perfect. So Odin presented Loki with a ring, made especially to give to Sesilida. Frigga presented Sesilida with one to give Loki as well, and the ceremony began. 

There were thousands of people present in the great hall where the wedding was to take place. Rows of soldiers stood at attention and guests were even standing just to get a peek at the new Princess. There were some representatives from Midgard, and even one from Jotunheim, since Asgard was trying desperately to keep the peace since Loki’s return. Odin stood at the front with Loki and Thor, all decked out in their full armor. Sesilida stood in the back, behind the enormous closed doors, a little unsettled. She assumed the lightheadedness was simply due to nerves.

Sesilida’s mother, Jane, and Frigga all would escort her up to the front for the ceremony. Taking her by the hand, Alfrun waited as the guards opened the doors and the crowd hushed. But when Sesilida walked in, there were intermittent gasps and murmurs as everyone turned to look at the her. Sesilida was indeed a vision. Her pregnancy had made her usually-pale skin effuse with a perpetual rosy hue; her face and bosom had filled out, her raven locks were even shinier, her eyes even brighter. She looked like a goddess.

Loki’s reaction was no less than the crowd’s, and as she got closer, walking down the expanse of the hall, tears formed in his eyes despite the public forum. Sesilida herself was overcome with emotion too, and by the time she reached the front, she was breathless from the combination of walking and crying. Loki took her arm, whispering, “Are you alright my love?”

“Yes…” Sesilida panted, smiling a subdued smile, “I’ll be fine.”

Odin began the ceremony. “We are here today to witness the joining of two souls, Loki, Prince of Asgard, and Sesilida, daughter of Asgard. Are there any parties present with reason to contest said union?” Allowing for sufficient silence, Odin continued. “Marriage is the most important of rituals, in that it allows for the establishment of a new family, new love, new life. To symbolize this love the bride and bridegroom shall exchange rings. Just as the ring has no beginning and no end, so does the love that shall exist between Loki and Sesilida from this day forth. Loki?”

Loki took Sesilida’s hand and gingerly pushed the ring onto her finger. He noticed that her fingers seemed cold, but he quickly brushed it off, thinking the Jotun in him had misjudged the temperature. He often felt things were hot when they were actually tepid or cool, and vice-versa, and his mind was a jumble of emotions for the wedding. Despite there being no spoken words during this part, Loki could not help whispering something in her ear. “I love you so much Sesilida. You are my love, my life, and my soulmate.”

Odin cleared his throat, albeit with a smile, and then continued, “Sesilida?”

Alfrun handed Sesilida the ring, but noticed immediately something was not right. “Daughter?” 

Sesilida looked up, her eyes going blank and her face turning ashen. Before anyone could say anything else, she fainted into Loki’s arms.

****

Sesilida woke up at the midwife’s chambers, Loki by her side. “Oh Loki… the wedding… Where am I? What happened? Oh… I remember.” Her face fell as she recalled fainting in front of the thousands of guests and dignitaries. 

Suddenly, she tried to sit up, but Loki gently held her down. “No. You must stay still. Please, my love.”

“But Loki, the baby! Oh…” She clutched at Loki and she began to scream, “Loki!”

“Sesilida, relax. The baby is still alright. It’s you we have to be worried about, not our son.” 

Sesilida heaved a sigh of relief, collapsing back onto the bed where she lay. However, her face still was tensed, brow furrowed. “Loki… I can’t hear him anymore. I can’t feel his spirit…”

Loki exhaled slowly, deliberately, taking her hands in his and kissing her on the forehead. “Love, it will be okay. It’s only because you fainted. Maer said that the stress of the day caused you to… overheat. Our son reacted and made your body too cold. It’s only temporary.”

Sesilida looked at the ceiling, gripping Loki’s hand. “I was worried about this, Loki. I was worried my body was not strong enough to withstand such a unique child…”

Loki knelt beside her and kissed her hand tenderly. “No, Sesilida. It’s  _because_  your body is strong that our son is safe.” She narrowed her eyes quizzically, but he stared at her in earnest and explained, “You fainted so your body  _could_  withstand the cold, not because of it.” 

Sesilida furrowed her brows at Loki. “What?”

“If you hadn’t have fainted, my love, you might have died. Then our son may have died as well. Your body knows exactly what to do. Our son is fine.” He kissed her cheek, trying to soothe her and keep her still.

“But the wedding? It’s ruined…”

“No, it isn’t. We’ll just have it at the end of the week. If you’re ready, of course. If not, we’ll reschedule. Everyone knows you’re with child.” Sesilida lay back down, reassured that everything was okay, and Loki lay next to her. “Please, get some rest. We’ll go back to our room when you are feeling better.

***

A few days later, Maer pronounced Sesilida well enough to try the wedding ceremony again. This time, it went off without a hitch. They managed to each exchange rings and were presented with great fanfare as the Prince and Princess of Asgard. After the ceremony, everyone gathered for a huge feast, with lots of drink and general merriment. Sesilida was still trying to be careful, though, so after only a short time with their guests, it was time to put the couple to bed.

Accompanied by Thor, Jane, Frigga, Odin, Alfrun and some guards, Loki and Sesilida were taken to their room and “locked” inside, armed guards placed at their door to keep them from “escaping”. Once alone, Loki hugged Sesilida and led her to their bed. It had been decorated with new bedding in Loki’s signature colors. Loki took his helmet off, and magically removed his armor, leaving only a robe and some sleeping pants. “Does it feel different?”

Sesilida looked into Loki’s eyes and thought for just a moment before nodding her agreement. “It actually does, husband. It does feel different. Better.”

Loki smiled and kissed her on the cheek. “I agree. I wasn’t convinced at first, but I’m glad we did it. It feels… “

“Like love?” 

“Yes. It feels like love. I’m glad you waited for me, Sesilida. I tried to push you away, but you didn’t let me. I’m so grateful for that. We truly belong together.” He turned down the comforter, then returned to his wife, kissing her deeply but languidly.

“We do…” She breathed, and then she rubbed her abdomen. “Loki,  _we_  belong together.”

Loki untied Sesilida’s robe and let it fall to the floor, then helped her with her chemise. Her hair hanging loosely over her shoulders, her belly just starting to show, she looked heavenly. Loki’s head fell to her breasts and he kissed them tenderly. Cradling her in his arms, he picked her up and laid her on the bed, then joined her, removing his own clothing as well. Their mouths met again, lips billowing, tongues curving. Sesilida moaned, her hips pushing off the bed, but Loki wanted to take his time. 

“Shh… love. It’s our wedding night.” He chided her quietly, a slight smile curled on his lips. 

“But husband,” she whined just a little, begging him to hurry. Sesilida had been filled with desire constantly since she got pregnant. It was almost always on her mind, and so she was almost always ready. But Loki wasn’t. Not tonight, anyway. Loki wanted to savor her.

His mouth brushed against hers as he said her name again, “Sesilida…” This time it curled off his tongue, that silver tongue, and she felt it in her toes. His lips enveloping hers, tongue gliding across hers, she quivered beneath him. She could barely control the moans that fell from her lips, unstifled. Loki let his mouth linger on her neck, his hand dropping to her breast. He traced his finger along the swell of her breast, then pinched her nipple gently. Lips parted, fingers clutching at the comforter, Sesilida relaxed into Loki, slowing her breathing and opening her body. Loki’s fingers caressed every graceful arc of her flesh, moving lazily, like he was discovering each inch for the very first time. 

“Loki…” Sesilida’s mind settled and she found herself merged with Loki’s consciousness. Feeling his excitement and hers at once. It was unmitigated ecstasy, and he hadn’t even brought her to orgasm yet. She began to sway beneath his hand, and Loki started to feel it too. Farther he ventured, kissing along her thighs to her knees and then back up. He wrapped his arms underneath her hips, maneuvering her silken lips closer to his mouth. “Oh Loki,  _please_  my love…”

Her voice, trembling slightly but saturated with need, sent a jolt of excitement through Loki’s entire being. He opened his mouth, kissing her swollen nub, tongue swirling in spirals. Sesilida moaned, but the moan was drawn out, melodic and full, and it swam into Loki’s ears, making his cock even harder. He licked her velvety folds, lapping up her essence, burying his face in her sex. Using his thumb, he increased the pressure, rubbing in unison with his tongue until her thighs clenched around his shoulders. Sesilida cried out, “Oh Loki! Yes!!” Her fingers tangled in his hair, her head pushed back into the pillow, all she could do was shudder and moan.

Loki moved up, kissing her hungrily. Her own wetness still fragrant on his lips, Sesilida could wait no longer. She reached down, grasping Loki’s rigid cock and guiding him inside. He gasped, entering her slowly, his body recoiling almost from the intensity as her tight, wet walls sheathed him so snugly. Once he was completely inside, he paused, looking into her eyes. “My love…” His voice husky, his breath hot and heavy with lust, Sesilida crashed her lips into his, her hands finding his back, beckoning him. He began to thrust, tentatively at first, each movement punctuated by Loki’s soft grunts and Sesilida’s airy gasps. 

They quickly found a frantic rhythm, their bodies intertwined like their souls, impenetrable. Their mouths still together, Loki pulled her legs up over his shoulders, plunging even deeper, angling perfectly against her spot. As she neared her second orgasm, Sesilida knew this one would be more intense than ever before. “Loki, I love you so much…”

“Sesilida… I love you…” Loki’s body took over and he thrust fast and hard into her waiting heat, his body shivering slightly. She knew Loki’s was close too, and as it approached, they looked into each other’s eyes, solidifying every feeling without the need of words. They came together, panting, screaming, writhing, their spirits coalescing, their minds and bodies transcending every boundary of pleasure. Their marriage, their union, was complete. They were truly one.


End file.
